Bonnibel the Monster Hunter
by Backne
Summary: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is quite possibly the most renowned monster hunter in Ooo. But recently her skills are being put to the test by a vile vampiric shape shifter named Marceline Abadeer, who has taken a rather special interest in the pink huntress. Slight AU
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned my Pendleton Ward. I make no profit from this story.

WARNING: Semi-graphic depictions of violence.

**Bonnibel the Monster Hunter**

"Face me, monster!" Bonnibel cried, brandishing her sword as she stared into the darkness of the cave. If there was one thing she knew, _never _follow an enemy into the darkness, especially in that of an enclosed space. Her chest heaved wildly, a drop of perspiration dripping from her hairline, over her temple, sliding down her cheek. The chase had been both exhausting and invigorating, hot on the wolf-beast's heals as she ran through brambles and thorns, her clothes now ripped in several places, and she was so close to victory she could taste it on the tip of her tongue, sweet as ever. Her grip tightened on the hilt of her blade as a low growl emerged from the blackness ahead, daring her to enter. She allowed herself a smile as she took a few steps back instead, spreading her feet apart and taking on a veteran fighter's confident stance.

"Are you too afraid to face me where I can see you, beast?" She called tauntingly. Silence. "Or is my arrow lodged too deep in your leg for you to run from me any longer?"

And then the werewolf was charging at her, a furious snarl issuing from its throat as it lunged. The hideous oaf snapped its slavering jaws at her ankles just as she brought her sword down across its neck, smoke and steam rising into the air as she hacked through fur, flesh, muscle and bone, severing its ugly head with her silver encrusted blade. Blood spattered her only slightly, due to the fact that the blade had cauterized the wound as it sliced through the beast as easily as a knife through butter. When she bent down to pick up the severed head by the fur of its neck, huffing and puffing greeted her sensitive ears, alerting her to Cinnamon Bun's late arrival as he blundered about through the brush. The huntress turned to face him, her face somewhat sympathetic as the hefty pastry struggled to pull his dagger from its sheath before realizing the job was already done.

"Awww, dang it!" He wheezed in frustration.

"Maybe next time, Cinnamon Bun." She said, slipping her prize sword back into its sheath. He grumbled unhappily as she moved past him, stepping back into the forest and beginning the trek back to the village that had commissioned her services.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was quite possibly the most renowned monster hunter in Ooo, and she didn't come cheap. She had earned her place among the best in the land through her avid extermination of the supernatural throughout the years of her reign as a warrior princess. She had killed countless witches and warlocks, werewolves, zombies, ogres and giants, even a few vampires, whether it was through the use of cutting edge science or traditional hand to hand combat. Through her work and just rule, her kingdom prospered more than any other, even the most loathsome of beasts steering clear of her for fear of losing their lives at her hand.

A widespread cheer erupted throughout the village tavern when she arrived, holding the head up high for all to see. Mugs of beer and mead were passed her way, men congratulating her boisterously as the head was handed around the room to be inspected, its tongue lolling from its mouth, yellow eyes rolled up in its skull. The Earl named Lemongrab then came forth, a forced smile on his thin lips as he begrudgingly extended the princess's payment out to her. She couldn't hold back her smile as she met his eyes triumphantly, silently reveling in her conquest over him as well as the beast she had slain.

"I will admit that I did not think someone of your… physique could take on a beast of such immense strength." He said, his voice strained as she took the sack of golden coins from him.

"I am well aware." She said simply, dark eyes glinting in the dim light. "However, I do not think ill of you for your misplaced doubts, because as you can see, I am quite capable of holding my own against even the most malevolent adversaries." His upper lip twitched at the remark, his hand recoiling from her as if burned. He then turned away from her abruptly, leaving the tavern in a bad temper. She allowed herself a small chuckle then, taking the small bag and dropping it safely in her satchel.

"I thank you humbly for your business, but I must be going now." She said abruptly, raising her voice so that her patrons could hear her.

"Wait, you can't be going yet, Princess!" One man called to her.

"You haven't even taken a sip of your mead!" Another cried.

"I'll take care of that for her." Someone else chuckled, followed by several good-natured chortles. The tavern became loud once again, drunken friends milling about, laughing and yelling as they celebrated. With that, the princess took her leave, followed by Cinnamon Bun, who stumbled after her, apparently having drank from one or two of the mugs that had been passed her way. The pair made their way down the cobbled streets toward the stables, when a tremor ran down the princess's spine, making her stop, hand flying out to halt her companion.

"Wha-?"

"Ssh!" She snapped, turning around to look back the way they had come. In the dim light of the lit streetlamps, a lone figure stood a few yards back, a long, dark mantle concealing their face and upper body from view. She stared at the unknown person levelly, waiting for them to either move on or announce themself, growing uneasy when the stranger made no move to do either.

"What do you want?" She called out to them, only to be greeted by silence, causing her frown to deepen. Turning fully, her hand came to rest on the hilt of her sword, a woozy Cinnamon Bun looking from her to the stranger in obvious confusion. Taking a step closer, the figure raised its hands in a belated gesture to signify peaceful intentions.

"I come bearing a business proposition." A rather old, withering voice called out to her. The princess narrowed her eyes.

"Remove your hood and we'll talk." She said suspiciously, still not taking her hand off the sword. For a few moments, the figure just stood there, as if weighing their options before reaching up and pulling the hood back to reveal their face. A rather wrinkled old man stared at her with beady eyes, his face riveted with age. Relaxing just slightly, Bubblegum approached him, dropping her hand from her sword but staying alert. He watched her all the while, her apprentice staggering along drunkenly behind her until she stopped with just a few feet between herself and the stranger.

"I have been told that you are a superior huntress of the damnable creatures who stalk the night?" He asked, his eyes searching her. She nodded her head slowly.

"I am." She said, holding his gaze.

"I hail from a village far in the east that is being terrorized nightly by a ruthless vampire. We have reason to believe that the monster goes by the name Marceline, who is the daughter of the dreaded demon lord Hunson Abadeer, the ruler of the Nightosphere. We've done all we can ourselves, and we have hired countless hunters of the supernatural like yourself but to no avail. She has slaughtered so many of us that our numbers are now dwindling to just a few…" He said, his voice growing very faint toward the end.

"Do you wish to acquire my assistance?" She asked slowly. He nodded.

"I understand that you demand a hefty fee for your services and I assure you that if you succeed, you will be rewarded handsomely." He said.

"Why didn't you approach me earlier instead of skulking around in the darkness behind us?"

"I was afraid." He admitted softly. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, the princess relaxed a little.

"If you give me a day to prepare, I will ride out to your village and take on the task of slaying the vampire. Agreed?" She asked, holding out her hand. He took it, shaking on the deal.

"Agreed. Here, take this." He said, reaching into his pocket and producing a map, extending it out to her. She took it, unfurling the tattered bit of paper and studying it briefly, a red X marking her future destination. The pair departed from the old man shortly after, leaving him to go back into the tavern while she and Cinnamon Bun retrieved their horses and rode back to the Candy Kingdom.

The princess was quiet for most of the trip, leaving her ward to sway drunkenly on the back of his horse, growing progressively more sick as he bounced up and down with the large animal's jarring movements. The sun had almost risen by the time they arrived at the castle gates, the stable boy running out to take their mounts to the royal stables. Bubblegum approached one of the servants awaiting them in the courtyard, ordering him to escort the now ill pastry to the infirmary to be treated for a hangover, and then turned to Peppermint Butler, asking him to have water heated for her bath. She then made her way up to her bed chambers alone, her eyelids hanging low over her eyes, her body exhausted from the previous night's excitement.

She allowed herself a tired yawn once she was in her room, resting her prize sword down on her desk before pausing to rub the back of her hand across her eyes. There was a knock on her door a few moments later, Peppermint Butler letting himself in along with three other servants who made their way into her bathroom, pouring buckets of steaming water into the ivory tub until it was three quarters full. The little man then went about gathering her nightwear, picking out an elegant pink night gown for her and laying it out beside a fluffy towel on a stool near the tub.

"Can I help milady with anything else?" He asked as she approached the bath.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Peppermint." She said, and he left with a bow, leaving her to undress and bathe in peace.

Once naked, she slid into the hot water with a relieved moan. It took her skin a few moments to get used to the heat, making her already pink skin flush darker until it became rosy in color. Easing in further, she could feel the tension and sweat leaving her body, disappearing into the bath water as she let out a long sigh. Before long, her body up to her chin was completely submerged, her eyelids sliding shut as her head leaned back against the edge of the tub. Bath time was when she did most of her critical thinking along with reiterating her day silently in her head, finding herself thinking back to the peculiar old man and the task he had presented her with. The name Marceline sounded vaguely familiar to her. In fact, she was sure she had heard it before, possibly from one of the other hunters, or in a book…

A chill ran through her then, eyes flashing open as she placed the name. Writhing masses of darkness and glowing red eyes entered her mind then, a sudden influx of memories flooding her skull. She had helped two of her friends Finn and Jake take on the she-demon's lover named Ash not too long ago. The immortal wizard had been cursing all the young men in a nearby village and stealing away the young women for himself, wreaking havoc through bastard children and other adulterous acts. The trio had cornered him together, beating his steely skin black and blue before snapping his prize cherry blossom wand in half, then quarters, the magic hissing as it was released from the thin rod's fibers. It had been Bonnibel that made the killing blow, running him through with her sword until he was sapped of his unnatural life source. It was then that the vampire had made her appearance, crimson irises aglow as she looked upon the gory scene, her body masked in shadows, and yet somehow Bonnibel knew it was her. It was as if she were able to feel the intensity of the aura the vampire gave off, licking at her skin like black flames.

It had been like electricity between them, the air crackling with energy as black eyes met blood red, an unspoken exchange of some sort crossing between them. She remembered clearly the way the breathe in the princess's chest rasped from her lungs in a steamy mist, how her legs longed to carry her forward and into the mysterious shape's arms, to carry her along to her death. By some miraculous show of willpower, she had managed to stay still, body rigid as Finn surged forward and swung his sword. The blade cut right through the shadow, slicing it diagonally from edge to edge, the mass of shadow separating and then disintegrating as if it had been nothing more than a dark mirage, a hiss echoing around them. Remembering that, for the first time in a very long time, Bonnibel felt the inkling of self-doubt trickle deep down into the pit of her stomach, making her ask herself if she was really ready to take on a being of such immense power.

She sat in the tub until the water grew cold, almost forgetting to wash her hair and body before she got out. As soon as she was dressed she went straight down to her library, finding a dusty pile of books she had dug up back during her first encounter with vampiric half-demon. Even though she knew in the back of her mind that she wouldn't find anything new, she forced herself to sit down and read through each dog-eared page, skimming over bits on half breed creatures of different types, the Nightosphere, Hunson Abadeer and his abilities, and finally a very small portion on the beast herself. It was very brief and impersonal, giving a brief description of red eyes, gray skin and long black hair. It read that she could shape-shift, something Bubblegum had already surmised, and that she didn't suffer all of the traditional vampric weaknesses. Infuriatingly, it did not provide information on which ones _did_ affect her, which meant the princess would need to bring the works with her so as to troubleshoot what did and didn't work.

Peppermint Butler came into the library after a while, offering her a spot of tea, which she accepted graciously. He then coaxed her into accepting a piece of toast with strawberry jam spread over it, although he couldn't persuade her into eating much else afterward. She went on studying and researching for as long as she could, until her joints were practically creaking, the surface of her eyeballs dry and making it rather uncomfortable to blink. Her vision had begun blurring around the edges, making it harder for her to read the tiny letters scrawled across dusty yellowed pages in black ink. Without meaning to, she rested her head down atop her hands in the middle of an ancient black tome, her eyes sliding completely shut, a soft snore escaping her throat as she dropped off into a fitful slumber.

Her mind was almost immediately plagued by hissing black shadows with gleaming eyes, watching her as she turned the corners of an immense forestry maze. She ran as fast as she could, turning corners with her sword drawn and ready to strike, only to be faced with nothingness, laughter erupting from her very shadow as it took on a life of its own. When she turned around to finally face it, the blackness writhed and bubbled, materializing into a shapeless monster, tendrils of darkness reaching out to her, meaning to grab and strange the life from her. She awoke with her a start, a bit of drool wetting the corner of her mouth and staining a page of her book.

She disappeared in her lab for the remainder of that day, readying an array of weapons to take on her journey, some of which including a wooden stake, a mixture of holy water, silver flakes and garlic, and so on. She looked like a woman about to march into a rather peculiar war by the time she was ready, sword hanging about her waist as she went to fetch a fully recovered Cinnamon Bun. She made sure her servants would have their mounts prepared for their departure by the time they reached the courtyard as Peppermint chased her about, trying to persuade her to eat something before she left. She refused all offers, so he settled for slipping a few rations in her satchel, including dried meat and crackers as well as a bit of yellow cheese.

"Can't we just wait another day, Princess?" Cinnamon Bun asked, stumbling as he tried to keep up with her brisk pace.

"I'm afraid not." She said shortly, her face set in determination as she made her way down the paved path that cut through the courtyard. The horses whinnied and scuffed their hooves as they waited up ahead, cutting their eyes at the pair as they approached.

"But… We've barely been home a day!" He protested weakly. She stopped in front of her horse, reaching up and touching the large animal's soft nose and stroking gently, calming him.

"And we were commissioned a day ago. Or were you too drunk to remember?" She asked, disapproval lacing her tone as she turned her head to look at him, frowning. He blushed at that, casting his eyes downward to look at his feet.

"Ah… Well, I uh…" He mumbled uncomfortably, shuffling about in a rather awkward manner. Satisfied with his silence, she climbed up onto her steed with ease, a picture of regality as she sat upright on the saddle.

The pair rode off shortly after, their stallions' hooves slapping the pavement as her people emerged from their homes to come out and wave her off. She rode on past them, out beyond the castle gates and onto the long winding trail ahead. The sun went from hanging high in the sky to sinking low near the ground, dwindling on the edge of the hills as they went on, Bubblegum studying the map in her hands and directing them to the right when they came to a fork in the road. The further they went, the land became more arid and dusty, until it was all together barren aside from the forest of dead trees up ahead, their gnarled black branches reaching out to them and skyward. Animals and insects grew fewer as they pushed on, not even a squirrel venturing into the territory beyond the last living weed. Along the way she could see a few bones stuck in the mud, bits of flesh still clinging to them as if they were still somewhat fresh.

Just as night threatened to plunge them into darkness, they arrived at the outskirts of a tiny village consisting of a church house and a few pitiful looking shack like houses, seemingly void of life. Confused, the princess took out the map once more, inspecting it carefully, tracing the path they had taken with her finger and murmuring to herself. Cinnamon Bun guided his horse to her side, his own beady eyes studying the old, tattered piece of parchment before looking up at her confused, then frustrated pink face.

"I don't understand... I followed the map precisely; this is where the red X is marked!" She said, looking up again at the desolate little town.

"I dunno… maybe they're all inside?" The pastry suggested with a shrug. Sighing, she nudged her mount with the heel of her shoe, urging him to trot forward and take her into the village. Her apprentice followed shortly after, falling in behind her and looking around for any sign of the inhabitants.

It quickly became obvious that the village had been abandoned for quite some time. All the windows were dark, some of them broken or cracked, the wood the houses were built from looking as if they had been rotting away for a while. Some of the roofs had even caved in, ugly black scorch marks marring the side of the church house's backside as if there had been a fire a long time ago. This only furthered the princess's anger, a flush rising to her cheeks as she realized she had been tricked. She knew the old man's shady behavior should have been enough to tip her off that something was amiss. She needed to stop being so quick to further her reputation, especially if it was going to get her in a situation like the one at hand…

"What should we do, Princess?" Cinnamon Bun asked, breaking her out of thoughts. Sighing, she dismounted from her horse and dusted herself off, taking the reins in her hand so as to guide him.

"We should rest here for the night and then head home in the morning." She concluded without much deliberation.

"We have torches we could light…" He muttered, looking around fearfully at the deserted homes. Bubblegum smiled a little at his almost comical distress.

"We're more likely to be attacked in the dark, alone on the path where we can't see around us. We're not exactly well-liked among the creatures of the night, and I wouldn't want to challenge fate." She stated, tethering her horse to the sturdiest post she could find. Cinnamon Bun seemed to agree with her, because when she looked back at him, he was busying himself by clearing out a spot for them to sleep inside one of the buildings, tossing rubble out into the dirt street and coughing as years' worth of dust rose in the air.

Before long, the pair had a small flame started up in the fireplace of the little house the pastry had picked out for them to settle in. Bubblegum found the food Peppermint Butler had slipped into her satchel, dividing it up between herself and her apprentice, who gobbled it down in a heartbeat, licking the crumbs from his fingers with ardor. The two sat in silence for quite a while, until her companion was fast asleep on the rickety floor, snoring loudly as she stared outside, thinking about the old man. Try as hard as she may, she couldn't think of a reason for why he would lie to her, unless it was to lure her away from the castle. Perhaps he had been hired by the Duke of Nuts, so he could infiltrate her castle while she was away and get into her pudding supply...

There was a creak in the wood off to her right, catching her attention so that she lifted her head and turned to locate the source. It had been on the opposite side of the room from where Cinnamon Bun lay sleeping, closer to the door than anything, but when she looked for it there was nothing there. Not a mouse, or even a cockroach on the floor, much less something large enough to make the floorboards groan that way. Dismissing it as the type of noise old houses tended to make, she went back to her thoughts, surmising she would wake her apprentice as soon as the sun's earliest rays touched the land. Running a hand through her hair, she shed her cloak and lay back on it, using it as a makeshift pillow so as to achieve at least some rest before they departed later on. Her eyes began to slide shut as she watched the empty doorway, when suddenly something moved outside, a figure dashing through the darkness.

She sat bolt upright then, eyes flying wide open as she reached for her sword and ran outside. The sound woke up Cinnamon Bun, causing him to scramble up to his feet clumsily as the princess searched about with sharp eyes, trying to find something even slightly amiss. She stood there for quite some time, her feet spread apart in a fighting stance as she scoured the night for whatever it was that had caught her attention. All around her was still, everything the same as when they had left it earlier, not even a pebble stirred on the ground. And yet the horses, who were tethered nearby, were shifting around anxiously, scuffing their hooves against the ground and looking around as if something dangerous were lurking nearby. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as she searched the little buildings from afar, feeling as though something were watching her that she couldn't see, hear, or touch.

"What is it, Princess? Is everything alright? What happened?" Her ward asked in a panic, stumbling outside with his dagger in hand. She didn't answer him for a moment, continuing to scope out the bleak backdrop before turning to face him. Just as she opened her mouth to answer his question, a board that had been leaning up against the house fell over, the horses whinnying in terror and rearing up as something large shot past them and off toward the forest line up ahead.

"There!" She yelled, pointing as she took off after it, barely pausing to sheath her sword and produce a small knife from her satchel.

"But the horses-!" He yelled, running to them.

"They're too frightened; they'll just buck us off!" She called back, weaving between the first of the trees. She took care to mark her way as she went, slashing at dead bark so as to find her way back. Even if the village could not be explained, there was a chance that her powerful prey may not have been a part of the lie. Just the thought of getting a crack at such a creature thrilled her to no end, making her more excited to hunt than she had been in quite a long time.

Whatever it was up ahead was running fast, just close enough she could see it, but far enough she couldn't make out any distinguishing features other than the fact it was large. It weaved through the trees expertly, not breaking its stride even as branches snagged her clothes and cut her cheeks, something she had grown used to when chasing things into forests all the time. She jumped over dead piles of rotten wood and fallen trees, dodging particularly thick branches that threatened to catch her throat and or midriff. She nearly tripped once, almost swearing that a hand had reached up and grabbed her foot, but when she glanced back all she saw was a suspiciously hand shaped root sprouting up from the ground. Shaking it off, she continued her chase, panting harshly as she came hurtling out into a graveyard.

Up ahead, standing at the top of a hill was a large humanoid creature, a crescent moon shining brightly at its back. The princess stared up at it, narrowing her eyes and drawing her sword, ready for battle as the creature's body shifted and changed, giving way to a much more feminine shape. It was hard to see her very well, other than the fact she had exceptionally long, dark hair, which flowed out behind her in long flame like tendrils.

"So we meet again, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, monster killer and beast slayer extraordinaire… I must say, I thought you'd look a little tougher than the last time I saw you and not quite so pink." The woman taunted, her voice ringing out through the night.

"Looks can be deceiving." The princess called back. When the figure moved, Bonnibel readied herself to close the distance between them and make the first blow, but found herself rooted. Looking down, she realized two boney hands were gripping her ankles, undead legions digging their way up from the ground. She grit her teeth as an army of half rotten men, women and children emerged from their earthen graves all around her while she hacked viciously at her skeletal captor's hands, chopping them clean off at the wrists. A wicked laugh split the thick night air as the princess swung and stabbed at the masses of undead around her, heads rolling and limbs severed from bodies all about the ground.

"Cinnamon Bun!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, gasping and panting as she fought the unending waves of corpses. Through a gap in the stinking bodies, she saw him break through the tree line in an explosion of branches and thorns, dagger drawn as he ran screaming toward her. The two fought vigorously, hands clawing at them and jaws trying to close around any part of them within reach. Just when Bubblegum was sure they would be overtaken by the horde, all movement stopped, blank, eyeball-less sockets staring at them before their body's began to fall apart before them. Shocked, the sweaty, bruised and scratched princess turned to the hill, looking for who she assumed was Marceline, only to find that she wasn't there.

**A/N: This is gonna be a three-shot with sex in the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for the other two installments coming soon. ALSO, if this is reported for inappropriate content, you can always find it on my adult fanfiction account linked in my profile.**


	2. The Forest

Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned my Pendleton Ward. I make no profit from this story.

WARNING: Some tentacles and anthropomorphic kink.

**Bonnibel the Monster Hunter**

Ever since Bubblegum returned from the ghost village in the east, the vampire began appearing all over the countryside, sucking the lifeblood from helpless villagers, killing cattle and creating all manner of mayhem wherever she went. Every time Bubblegum got close to her, she would disappear in a cloud of black mist without a trace, leaving behind some obscure clue that would spur the young hunter into giving chase. Each time she would follow the vampire deep into the darkness of an abandoned building or the thickets of a forest, only to be led in circles, laughter echoing in her ears around every bend. Sometimes she would swear she could feel a tickle on her cheek, or something cold and wet sliding over the exposed skin on the back of her neck. She would then turn around, swinging her sword fast and hard at the darkness behind or above her, but her blade would slice through nothing but thin air.

The taunting would last until all signs of life ceased or she became too unnerved to continue, retreating into the safety of her current lodging, left to furiously recalculate her approach. It frustrated her to no end that the vampire could get the best of her, more cunning and sly than any of her previous adversaries, seeming that not even the use of cutting edge technology could snuff her out. It was almost as if that night back in the dead forest had been a test, trying to gauge whether or not she was worth the effort to play with in a infuriating game of cat and mouse. She found herself working harder than ever before to find this vampire's weakness, calling upon her friends for help, purchasing expensive books and scrolls, begging for even the tiniest inkling of information from those who might know something that could give her an upper hand in battle. Sadly, nothing seemed to shed any light on the mysterious she-demon, frustrating her further. On the rare occasions she was able to return home, she was barely able to sleep, tossing and turning as dreams of writhing shadows invaded her restless mind until she awoke gasping for breath, her clothes damp as perspiration beaded on her forehead.

Everything built up to a crescendo the night Bonnibel headed the vampire off, beating her by mere seconds to a village near the princess's kingdom. She watched carefully, the citizen's barricaded safely in their homes when she spotted a hooded figure standing alone in the town square, the sun sinking down beyond the horizon bit by bit. A chill raced down her spine then as she took a step forward, the figure sliding into a crouch, a low, menacing hiss coming from under the hood. Long blue limbs extended out from within the shaded confines of the cloak, body expanding until the article was ripped to shreds, revealing a colossal bat-like creature with hungry eyes and long, curved fangs.

The creature growled, the last of the sun's rays disappearing as darkness took over the sky, claws lashing out as the princess. An amused laugh rumbled from the vampiric monster's throat, large eyes narrowing down at her as she swung in a downward arc to hack off the beast's exposed toes. The princess found herself plucked up off the ground seconds later, her own cloak gripped between a long blue index finger and thumb, the monster studying her. She was held out of striking distance, which meant it was a perfect time to try splashing holy water in the vampire's face when all of a sudden Cinnamon Bun came charging out, slashing the top of the vampire's foot with his dagger. There was an angry snarl as she was dropped, landing on top of her apprentice in a jumbled heap as the she-demon reached for him, fully intending to gut him when Bonnibel managed to splash her with the holy water. Although it dripped harmlessly over the blue flesh of Marceline's wrist, it made her pause for just a moment. Having caught her breath, the princess used the distraction as her advantage, swinging at the vampire's face when her blade was caught between two fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah." The vampire said, waggling the finger of her other hand and transforming herself into a wolf, flicking the blade aside before running off. Lunging after her sword, Bubblegum took off after the hairy oaf. That night she had a different plan in mind, her crossbow strapped across her back along with a quiver full of arrows. The beast made a bee line straight for the foliage ahead, sprinting at full speed with Bonnibel hot on her heels, skidding to a stop to fire an arrow to hopefully wound her target. Unfortunately she missed, the point burying in the ground just inches from Marceline's foot. Growling with annoyance, she shouldered the weapon again and began running.

She hurtled after the wolf-beast, her eyes trained on the shape shifter's haunches as she tried to close the distance between herself and her prey. Adrenaline gave her an edge, helping her to dodge the branches and scrape through with less hindrance than before, her blood pumping fast through her veins as she closed in. She jumped over gnarled roots and dodged the trees threatening to clip her shoulders as she hurried past, squeezing through narrow spaces in between their trunks. Her breath rasped in her ears as it rushed from her chest in short bursts, heart thundering as she followed deeper and deeper into the dark, so invigorated she forgot one of the most important rules during a monster hunt; always know your way back.

Just as she was within range to take another shot, the black hairy beast disappeared into thin air as if it had never even existed, leaving her to skid to a halt before she collided with a particularly large tree. She blinked her eyes furiously, as though she could make the wolf reappear again if she tried hard enough, whipping her head to and fro as an enraged cry bubbled up inside her, bursting from her lungs and ringing out over the treetops.

"Show yourself!" She screamed furiously. "Stop your cowardly games and face me!" At that, a feminine laugh erupted in the air around her, a sound she had become familiar with in the last several nights, the sound echoing about the thick fog that had begun to set in so that it was impossible to locate the source. Bonnibel's hands curled into tight fists as she reached for her crossbow, still strapped around her back, when she realized it wasn't there anymore. Gasping, she whirled around looking for it, when something dropped to the ground next to her; an arrow.

Jerking her head skyward, her crossbow hung suspended in the air above, leaving her only a few moments to duck out of the way as it dropped to the ground. It landed right in a puddle of mud, splashing her legs, spatters reaching up to her chest, even a flew flecks hitting her in the face. Yet another giggle sounded off to her right, and just as she turned to face it, another sounded to her left. She dove at it suddenly, hands grasping at empty air when something slithered wetly across the exposed nape of her neck. She jerked about, hands clapping to the place where she had been touched, grasping at nothing. Another chuckle.

She dove forward, rolling on her side and scooping her crossbow from the mud, raising it to eyelevel, ready to take aim as soon as a chance presented itself, cold, slimy muck dripping down her fingers. A tap on her shoulder had her whirling around, pulling the trigger only to realize the bow string had been cut. Gritting her teeth, she threw the useless weapon to the ground and drew her sword. Everything went silent. She waited for what felt like forever, but there wasn't a single sound save for the beating of her heart and the rasp of her breath, the clothes on her back plastered to her skin with cold sweat. It was then that she paused to take in her surroundings, realizing she was completely lost deep in the forest. Except for the pale beams of moonlight that cut through the branches overhead, there was no other light to see by, nothing recognizable amongst the mess of brush stretching out before her. She couldn't even remember which way she had even come from.

"Splendid." She murmured to herself, sheathing her sword. "No way to go but forward." And with that she began walking, taking care to watch her step and remember which direction she was heading from then on.

She wandered for quite some time, not a cricket chirping or a mouse scurrying to keep her company, letting her know she was utterly alone out in the darkness, except maybe for the vampire. The air around her was thick and damp, growing cooler the longer she walked, when she saw something move on the path before her. Immediately on guard, she focused her eyes up ahead and kept her hand close to the hilt of her blade, proceeding with caution when she heard a voice. She strained her ears, realizing that it was a song, a woman singing soft and lilting as her voice carried out to the princess through the thick night air. Confused and weary, Bubblegum continued her trek forward, the voice growing louder until she could make out some of the words.

"_She comes to me in the dead of night, With eyes so vivid and bright,_" The voice sang, so sweet and soft, drawing the words out beautifully, caressing each sound. "_She searches for me, So strong a brave is she, But oh so foolish… Foolish…_" And then Bubblegum saw her, a beautiful young woman perched upon a fallen tree covered in moss. She faced away from the princess, long midnight locks hiding her face from view, pallid skin glowing in the moonlight that touched her from above as she lay draped over the tree in a feline fashion. For the briefest of moments, Bubblegum found herself entranced, staring in awe at the woman's sleek frame, when suddenly she looked up, pushing the black mane from her face, vibrant ruby red eyes staring right back at her. Her breath hitched in her throat then, her fingers fastening around her sword as she pulled it free from its sheath. The vampire named Marceline sat up, moving like a cat as she stared at the princess, unperturbed by the blade being pointed at her.

"So this is your true form." Bubblegum said tensely, readying herself for a fight. But the vampire did not move to strike, instead dropping down from the tree and onto her feet.

"Expecting something else, Princess?" She purred in response, a long, serpentine tongue licking along her lips. Bubblegum curled her own upper lip in response, narrowing her eyes as the vampire tilted her head, a curious glint in her eyes.

"After all I've gone through to hunt you down and kill you, I'm a little disappointed that you're not putting up more of a fight now that there isn't a cemetery full of corpses for you to call upon. But I suppose it's to be expected of your kind, given that vampires are nothing more than cheap tricks and fancy words." Bubblegum said dryly, spreading her feet apart and waiting for the vampire to strike. For a split second, she thought she had gotten under her skin, the coy expression on the night stalker's face twisting angrily for a split second before returning to its former playfulness.

"All the trouble _you've _gone through? I'd say it's me who's gone through the most trouble these past few days, _Bonnie_. I've been messing with your head and dancing out of your reach just to get to this moment. I was beginning to think I'd never get you riled enough to follow me so blindly into the forest, all alone without your fancy _toys_ to protect you, but it looks like all I needed was a little patience." Red eyes flashed brilliantly, lips peeling back over razor sharp fangs, teeth gleaming with predatory fineness. Bubblegum felt her stomach drop slightly, a cold chill racing up her spine as she fought to suppress it, barely able to keep her stony mask in place. The vampire just laughed, the sound grating on her.

"Don't think I can't smell your fear, Princess. I can hear that little heart hammering away in your chest." The vampire purred, rising up into the air and drifting closer as if she were being carried on a breeze. Bubblegum's eyes narrowed further, hands tightening on the hilt of her sword.

"I've been in far worse situations than this." Bubblegum said, and it wasn't a complete lie. She had been in much similar spots before, cornered with little to nothing to defend herself with. But in those times, she was faced with much less intelligent foes, and she usually had some sort of back-up plan when the original one fell through. For now, all she had was a bluff. "Besides, my apprentice and the mob he is bound to organize will be arriving here soon, and you'll stand no chance against all of us together."

"Oh really?" The vampire asked, smirking devilishly. She kept moving closer, daring the princess to step backward, to give off even the slightest hint of weakness. "What makes you think I won't rip out each and everyone one of their throats right before your eyes?"

The princess stiffened, the vampire hovering in the air right before her now, the tip of her sword pressing right into her chest, pushing through her shirt and the skin beneath as Marceline floated closer still, impaling herself on the blade. Bubblegum's eyes went wide, jaw dropping as she watched the gleaming blade slide right through her, pushing out of the vampire's back as she reached out to take the princess's cheek into her cool hand, smiling in a mockingly tender fashion at the girl's shock.

"Haven't you figured out I'm not like all those other deadbeats you waste your time hunting? Petty things like silver encrusted swords, garlic or holy water could never do _me_ in. Really, it's quite insulting that you think you could even hope to kill me so easily." The vampire cooed, stroking her thumb over Bubblegum's cheek, lunging forward in the blink of an eye and sinking her fangs deep into the princess's throat. She let out a cry, paralyzed momentarily as the vampire's cool, moist mouth sucked hungrily at the wound.

After several moments of standing there totally frozen, the girl hissed, finally coming to her senses and jerking away, dropping the sword and leaving it to hang in the vampire's chest. She stumbled backwards and clapped a hand to the wound on her neck, watching in horror as the vampire pulled the weapon from her chest as easily as one would pull a thorn from their foot. Bubblegum's mind whirled about, desperately trying to formulate a plan as pain pulsated outward from the bite. Her sword was nothing more than a toy to this woman! Her crossbow was ruined, and she had nothing else with which to defend herself. As if reading her mind, the vampire smiled, seeing the fear truly set in then as she tossed the sword aside.

"What is it, sweetheart? Does this body not do it for you? How about now?" Her skinny frame burst into a mass of black tentacles, the writhing limbs striking out around the princess and grabbing at her. They hoisted her into the air as the vampire chuckled aloud, the appendages wrapping tightly around her wrists and ankles, another fastening about her throat, a sixth slithering along her thigh and between her legs. The bite mark on her neck throbbed to the beat of her heart as the limbs tightened, sending a wave of pulsating heat throughout her body.

"You don't know how much I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you, Princess. Bonnibel the hunter, the strong, the fearless... Those little chases we shared made for such delicious foreplay. You proved your worth to me that night when you stood and fought my little army, and from then on I knew I just _had_ to have you. " She drawled, the tip of one tentacle rubbing incessantly along Bubblegum's covered sex, parting her folds through the cloth. The vampire could feel her growing wet despite her struggles, her mouth gasping for breath as her cheeks stained a wonderful shade of red. She struggled for something to say, a quip to shoot back, but she couldn't think with that _thing_ touching her, much less speak. It teased her relentlessly, slithering along the lining of her panties before slipping inside and caressing along her moistening entrance with its cool, slick flesh.

Desperately trying to remain in control of the escalating situation, Bonnibel began to thrash, turning her head sharply and sinking her blunt teeth into the thick, upraised limb fastened around her throat. The vampire just laughed at that, obviously not in any pain, when all of sudden the tentacles uncoiled from around her limbs, letting her drop. A cry rang out from her throat as she fell, only to be cut short as the air was knocked from her chest, strong furry arms catching her before she hit the ground. Looking up, she found herself staring into the leering face of the vampire's werewolf form, bright yellow and red eyes staring down at her as leathery black lips pulled back in a ghastly smile.

"How's this one? Any better?" She asked, her voice rough and garbled. She licked her chops, chuckling at the wide eyed expression on the princess's face as she set her down on the ground and climbed over her. Dainty pink hands pushed weakly at her furry head as a long, firm tongue lapped at her throat and along her collarbones, a sudden flash of long, sharp claws catching her eye as they ripped her shirt right down the center, exposing her chest to the cold night air. Her surprised yelp died on her lips when that tongue found her breasts, the textured muscle grazing over sensitive, erect nipples before moving lower still, lapping at her smooth stomach.

"Will you just k-kill me already?" Bonnibel managed to ask, her breath coming out in short, ragged puffs. The wolf laughed terribly, the flesh around its eyes crinkling as it grinned up at her.

"Kill you? No, no, no. I don't want to _kill_ you, Princess, I want to watch you_ squirm_." She growled, her long, strong tongue licking from her naval down to in between her thighs, creating pressure even through her pants and the underwear beneath. This drew out a rather interesting response from Bonnibel, who whimpered and swallowed hard as she stared down into those hypnotic multicolored irises. Her thoughts were blurred as she tried to regain control of herself, knowing she needed to make the monster stop. Whatever maiming Marceline had in store for her, the princess was desperate to maintain some of her dignity.

"N-no…" She wheezed halfheartedly, trying to push the wolf's head away but unintentionally pushing her snout closer to her covered sex. The bite continued throbbing on her throat, a euphoric sensation spreading throughout her body, radiating out from the punctures as her head span round and round, a powerful ache pulsating between her thighs and making it hard to think coherently.

"No? Your body seems to be betraying you." Nonetheless, she transformed herself back into a woman, smiling up at the princess before moving up over her again so that they were face to face. Dark, lust clouded eyes stared up into crimson as Marceline purred, finally lowering her head and pressing her mouth lightly to the princess's. The kiss started out feather light, but upon tasting the huntress's lips she couldn't hold back a moan, licking along that soft bottom lip so as to gain access into sweeter depths. When her lips parted just a fraction the vampire seized her chance, her tongue snaking inside and tasting deeper.

She explored every corner of the princess's mouth, the muscle sliding over her teeth and stroking Bubblegum's own tongue. Meanwhile, her hand came up to the princess's chest, cupping one naked breast in her hand and kneading it sensually, pinching the tip lightly between her index and middle finger. When she pulled back to let the princess breathe, she smirked as the pink woman's mouth fell open, gasping when she tugged her nipple lightly, pausing to roll it between her fingers while she watched the hunter's face. She then lowered her mouth the woman's chest, licking over the other nipple before closing her mouth over it and sucking harshly.

"A-ah…" Without knowing what she was doing, pink fingers threaded through ebony locks, pulling the vampire closer. Pleased with her reaction, Marceline's hand wandered lower, slipping into Bonnibel's pants and cupping her sex firmly through her underwear, her middle finger picking up where the tentacle had left off. Already a wet spot had accumulated there, the woman's thighs quivering around her hand when she found her clit through the thin material, rubbing it in tiny, slow circles.

"What a naughty girl you are, getting so hot and bothered for the enemy." The vampire murmured as she pushed the underwear aside, an abundance of wetness greeting her touch. Bubblegum struggled to hold back a moan as a long, skilled finger teased her entrance, the pad of a thumb grazing her clit lightly before dancing away again. "Mmm… not that I'm complaining." She breathed as she pulled her hand away, holding her wet fingers up between them, making sure the princess was watching when she licked them clean of the clear pink fluid.

"So sweet… I think I'd like to taste more." Their eyes met then, Bubblegum trying to sit up when the vampire's hand planted itself firmly in the center of her chest, pushing her back down to the ground. Marceline growled, the sound animalistic as she grabbed the seat of Bonnibel's pants and yanked them down, ripping them to shreds in the process as she pushed her gray face in between ample pink thighs. The sight before her was positively delicious, a gorgeous display of pink outer lips and darker inner ones all glistening with a tiny, fleshy jewel peeking out at the top.

The princess let out a low, keening wail as the vampire's cool, wet mouth enveloped her throbbing sex, a mixture of shame and pleasure pooling inside her all at once. Marceline sighed against her, sharp eyes watching the other woman's face all the while as she licked her slit from the bottom to the top, pausing to tease the swollen nub she found there by swirling her tongue around it and nudging back the hood to stroke the smooth little head beneath. Meanwhile, Bubblegum's body undulated, foreign sensations filling her up so that all she could do was feel, gasping and moaning her pleasure into the still air around them. Her stomach clenched when the vampire began sucking on the tiny pearl with slow, lazy pulls of her mouth, making her bite her bottom lip to try and quell the noises spilling from her lips. She could feel something intense, wet and hot building up inside her, threatening to take her body over the more the vampire's mouth moved against her. But the gray she-demon wasn't ready to let her fall over the edge yet, releasing her swollen clit just before the point of no return.

"Wha…?" A thick cloud hung in the princess's mind, blanking out all rational thought as she forced her eyes open to look down at the vampire, the bite on her neck still throbbing to her heartbeat, perfectly in time with the pulse between her legs. She thought for sure she was going to be driven mad as she witnessed Marceline take one of her outer lips into her mouth, sucking it clean of her essence, red eyes sliding open and holding her gaze as that sinuously long, flexible tongue stroked over the other lip while she watched. The corner of her mouth twitched up as the princess whimpered helplessly, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly as the vampire's tongue moved lower, stroking her slit one last time before slipping the tip into her tight, soaking wet entrance.

"Uhnn…" The muscle slid inside her, filling her as it began thrusting slowly, flexing as it moved in and out of her before stroking something deep inside her that made her hips jerk upward. The she-demon savored the taste and feeling as she delved hungrily into the princess's sweetness, her eyes sliding shut as she lost herself in the act. The breath rushed out of Bonnibel's lungs with a whooshing sound when the spot was stimulated again, hands flying down to grasp at the vampire's head desperately. Giving a satisfied hum, the vampire angled her head, still thrusting her tongue while pressing the flat of one fang against the woman's engorged clitoris. Bubblegum's short, breathy gasps quickly escalated to keening little whimpers, then moans and finally yells, growing louder in the span of just a few seconds.

"Nnn, hnnn, mmmph, ahh, _AH!"_ The vampire reveled in the sounds of the woman's pleasure, savoring the taste of her sweet cum before giving in and pressing her tongue fully against the spot inside the other woman, rubbing it mercilessly. A full blown scream rang out from Bonnibel's throat then, wave after wave of sensation wracking her body so that she trembled, her toes curling in her shoes.

Meanwhile, the villagers heard a distant cry from somewhere in the forest, several of them turning in the direction of the sound, their expressions alarmed. With Starchy at the head of the mob, they raced toward to the source, fearing the worst for their brave warrior princess. They took off through the forest, torches, pitch forks, wooden steaks and clubs held high. The group had been out searching for their lady huntress for the last hour, scouring the forest but unable to find her trail, as if she had never even been there. Cinnamon Bun brought up the rear, his mushy face set in determination, doing his best to quell the fear bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

"What have you done to me?" Bubblegum gasped as she lay on the ground, skin glazed with sweat as her chest heaved up and down with deep breathes.

"My dear, sweet Bonnie, I didn't do a thing to you. That mark on your pretty little throat was nothing more than a love bite… That means everything you just felt was all you, in complete control. Seems you have a bit of a work fetish." The vampire smirked, winking at her before disappearing into the thick of the fog as footsteps approached, familiar voices filling the air.

When they arrived, they found their princess clutching at her cloak, her expression dark as she did her best to cover her mostly naked body, the remnants of her clothes shredded to ribbons as they hung about her trembling frame. The light of their flames glinted off shining red eyes, unbeknownst to them as their princess became their main focus.

"Milady, are you alright?" Starchy asked in alarm, running to her side and taking her arm in his hands in an attempt to steady her.

"I'm... fine." She said, her legs wobbling as she walked towards them. Marceline Abadeer, the dreaded Vampire Queen, wasn't going to get away with this, not by a long shot…

**A/N: Too kinky…? The last chapter will be up sometime in January.**


	3. The Dungeon

Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned my Pendleton Ward. I make no profit from this story.

WARNING: Major bondage kink.

**Bonnibel the Monster Hunter**

"I don't think you should go in there, Princess." Cinnamon Bun said nervously, grabbing hold of Bonnibel's wrist as she made to enter the rickety old house. The pink woman paused briefly, turning back to him and offering him a confident smile.

"I'll be fine, Cinnamon Bun." She said simply, pulling her wrist free of his grasp as she touched the handle of the door. His hand hung in the air for a few moments before dropping back to his side, a nervous groan welling up in his chest.

"But what if-" He began, and she turned sharply, pressing one finger against her lips to hush him. Groaning again, he turned away from her, wincing when he heard the door open and shut behind her.

Once inside, she let the darkness of the old building swallow her whole as she took a few steps further in, pausing and taking a deep, calming breath. She gave herself over to blackness, relying mainly on her keen sense of hearing to guide her. She even went as far as to close her eyes, just listening when she heard something stirring off to her right. Remaining perfectly still, she waited, a soft hiss reaching her ears as a cold hand stroked her throat near her throbbing jugular briefly, trying to unnerve her. She refused to budge an inch, just waiting, her sword not even drawn as her posture relaxed further. She cocked her head slightly to the right when she heard the vampire chuckle.

"Getting awful daring, aren't you? Takes some guts to just waltz on in here like that." Marceline said, an appreciative note in her voice as she drifted through the air, moving in a circle around the princess. She watched her for a few moments, the princess just standing there, remaining quiet. She hadn't expected to see the princess but was nonetheless pleased, not to mention impressed by the woman's rather calm demeanor. But then again swinging her sword in the dark had never really gotten her anywhere before. "So tell me, how are things back at the castle? Still having those nightmares?" She taunted, and the princess could almost swear she felt a tentacle sliding over the back of her right hand.

"No, you seemed to have cured them during our encounter in the forest." Bubblegum replied, tilting her head upwards.

"And yet you still toss and turn in your sleep. Dreaming of something a little more risqué, perhaps?" She laughed, the sound meant to tease her, the vampire hoping to coax a more heated response from the too calm huntress.

"Possibly. You seemed to have awakened something within me that night, something I'm not accustomed to feeling…" The princess replied, her voice growing softer as she trailed off. The vampire froze at that, her red eyes widening with surprise before her face split into a wide, fangy grin.

"My, my, Princess, are you actually admitting you enjoyed it?" She purred, drifting lower, leaving just a few feet between them. Bonnibel could practically feel her she was so close, like a force pressing against her, causing her skin to prickle with goosebumps. Her heart beat a little faster as she took a step forward, then another, until she was sure she was within touching distance.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. It's as if my body craves you now… I long to touch you as you touched me, to feel your skin against mine, to… to taste you." She breathed, allowing a but of shyness to slip into her voice as she opened her eyes. She still couldn't see a thing, and yet the vampire could see those beautiful eyes, black as night as they unknowingly stared right at her. Licking her lips, she leaned in close, her breath washing over the huntress's face as their lips brushed in the darkness. And that was when Bubblegum struck, grabbing hold of the vampire's throat and turning her own head sharply to the side.

"_Now!_" She yelled, and the door was thrown open, sunlight streaming into the room like flood waters. Completely stunned, Bubblegum managed to yank the vampire forward and then shove her out into the street outside, sending her sprawling on the ground where a net was promptly tossed over her. She howled in agony as the sun burned her, smoke rising into the air as Cinnamon Bun floundered about, grabbing the ends of the net and dragging her slightly. She continued to smolder for several seconds as she wrestled with it, weakened and in pain as she clawed at the ropes, trying to break free and get back to the safety of the abandoned house.

"You can't get out; those ropes have silver woven into them. I bet you thought your little rouse with my sword had fooled me, didn't you? It was rather clever of you, I must say." Red eyes spotted the princess standing a few feet away just before losing consciousness, the sun continuing to burn her alive, her skin peeling and blistering with each second that passed. Satisfied, the princess threw a thick woolen blanket over the vampire's limp form, blocking out the sun and allowing her body to regenerate.

"Is she dead?" Cinnamon Bun asked with wide eyes, staring down at the motionless lump under the blanket.

"No, she would be a pile of ash if she were." The princess said, approaching the vampire carefully and nudging her with the toe of her shoe. Satisfied with the lack of movement, she then proceeded to singlehandedly heft the woman's covered body onto the horse, much to Cinnamon Bun's dismay.

"Uh… What're you doing, Princess?" He asked nervously, fidgeting as she mounted the horse a second later. She turned her head to him, her expression nonchalant.

"I'm taking her back to the castle for research." She stated, as if it were a simple lab rat they were talking about. "Are you ready to leave? I would like to be back home in time for lunch."

Frowning deeply, the mushy man turned and proceeded to mount his own horse, not liking the situation one bit. He kept his eyes on the blanketed lump the entire ride back to the Candy Kingdom, afraid that the vampire would suddenly regain consciousness and start wriggling around. When they rode past the outer gates, several curious onlookers noticed the odd bundle as well, stand on tip toe and turning to stare as they passed. The princess simply ignored them, continuing right on to the castle without missing a single beat. Once out of view of the common folk, she hopped down from her mount and waved some of the guards over to her.

"Yes, milady?" One asked respectfully.

"Carry this for me down to the dungeons for me, please." She said, gesturing to the conspicuously body shaped lump on the horse's back. Two of the guards stepped forward obligingly, one grabbing the top and the other the bottom as they followed her into the castle with the vampire in tow. She led them down a few sets of stairs, not offering any information as to what they were carrying as they followed her into a small, secluded stone room. It was an offshoot of the torturing chambers, rousing the guards' curiosity even further when suddenly the thing inside the blankets moved, letting out a soft moan of pain when one of the guards unknowingly elbowed her in the face.

"Uh, Princess-" One guard began, a little startled.

"Set it on the table, please." She interrupted, gesturing to a rather large wooden bench with shackles dangling from its corners. Sharing a confused glance, the two guards did as they were told. One was about to ask her what was inside the blanket when she began shooing them out, herding them towards the door in a rather rushed manner. "That will be all, thank you boys." She smiled, and closed the door quickly behind them.

Turning back to the table again, she pulled the blanket away and tossed it aside, letting it hit the floor carelessly as she looked down at the sleeping vampire. Her wounds were mostly healed, her flesh back to the normal smooth gray it was supposed to be, hardly marred by a single hair. The princess proceeded to untangle her from the net, positioning her limp body on the table so that she lay flat on her back. She took special care when shackling her wrists and ankles with the silver laced cuffs, the metal growing warm almost as soon as it came in contact with Marceline's unholy skin.

Last of all, the princess retrieved the one thing that would render the vampire totally helpless; the collar. But it wasn't just any collar at that. It was made of iron and silver, just like the shackles, but on the inside were two silver spikes, supposed to fit loosely around the wearer's neck. It was a helpful tool when keeping shape shifter's like Marceline under control. Although it probably wouldn't kill her, it proposed a rather daunting dilemma for the wearer, which would make it all too easy for the princess to force a stake right through the vampire's heart while she was struggling with the new punctures in her neck. So, very carefully, Bubblegum slipped her hand under the vampire's head, lifting it up so as to slide the collar under her and then fasten it around her throat. She made it just tight enough that the tips of the spikes touched her skin, but not loose enough for her to rest her head on the table without accidently hurting herself. With that done, Bubblegum left the vampire alone, shackled in the dungeons like a wild animal.

When Marceline finally woke up a few hours later, the first thing she noticed was the incessant stinging around her wrists and ankles. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the dungeon room almost instantly, her ruby irises darting around frantically as she tried to figure out what was going on. One part of her couldn't believe she was actually alive, the other part filling to the brim with fear as she began to struggle, feeling the spikes of the collar press hard against her throat, the shackles rubbing her skin harshly. She gave them a violent yank, hissing in pain as the metal scraped her skin, the stinging intensifying. Letting out a furious cry, she began wriggling, yanking, pulling and twisting around, making as much noise as she could muster when she heard a clicking sound coming from the door.

Turning her head toward it, she watched as Princess Bubblegum walked in, dressed in a starched white lab coat with a pair of thick specs sitting on the bridge of her nose. The vampire growled upon seeing her, narrowing her eyes as she bared her fangs. The princess approached her with ease, smiling down at her as if they had just sat down to tea, reaching out and trailing one finger lightly along her angular jaw line. The vampire growled louder response, eyes blazing as she glared hatefully at the princess, giving her chains another yank and grimacing in pain again as the cuffs rubbed her, the stinging getting worse.

"You tricked me!" She spat angrily, bristling when the princess laughed.

"I did." She agreed, circling around the table and trailing along its edges.

"Ugh, just kill me and get it over with." She sneered, making Bubblegum laugh again.

"Kill you? No, no, no. I don't want to _kill_ you, Vampire, I want to watch you_ squirm_." She breathed, eyelids sinking low over her onyx irises. Marceline's eyes widened upon hearing her own words bounced back at her, then smiled. The stopped pacing around her then, pausing at her side and leaning onto to the table so that their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Oh? Well you've succeeded, Princess. You've gotten back at me, now let's get this over with." She hissed. When Bubblegum laughed the vampire could feel her warm breath caressing the tip of her pointed ear, the sound echoing around in her skull as she fought to suppress a shiver.

"Not yet, I haven't." She murmured. "You toyed with me, and now I'm going to have a little fun with you my dear little Vampire Queen. But first, I have a few questions for you, and I expect you to answer me truthfully, or else face my rather… _persuasive_ means of extracting it from you." Bonnibel reached out, taking one finger and stroking a path down the vampire's throat, down to her collarbones, the nail of it grazing softly over her flesh. Marceline swallowed without realizing it, the muscles in her throat flexing and giving her away. She was not a coward; she had no fear of death, and yet this woman was putting the fear in her like no other, just as her body was responding for the princess, aching for her touch. She didn't know what to expect, and for some reason that frightened her, because after a thousand plus years of existence the unknown could become quite a daunting thing.

"Fire away." She said bitingly, knowing her sassy attitude did little to mask her fear. The huntress knew she had an advantage, and she was going to utilize it. Marceline was surprised when the teasing finger fell away from her, the princess straightening so as to stare down at her.

"Why did you put so much effort into singling me out?" The princess asked, Marceline watching her lips as the woman spoke and licking her own dry ones.

"I would have thought that was obvious. I guess you're not as smart as you look." She sneered, her fingers clenching and unclenching anxiously. She was unaccustomed to feeling so weak, the strength sapped right out of her body. She felt so… mortal. So why was it exciting her so much?

"That's not an answer." Bonnibel said evenly, shaking her head. "Well, I had a feeling you wouldn't be willing to answer me directly." She turned and walked away from the vampire, disappearing from her line of vision as she moved behind the table she was restrained against. Her sensitive ears were stiff as she listened for a clue as to what the woman was doing, expecting to hear the clink of metal or the dull _thunk_ of wood signifying some instrument of torture. She was puzzled when the princess returned to her again, producing a long strip of black cloth, making her twist as she reached toward her face with it.

"What do you think you doing?" She snarled, jerking her head to the side and unintentionally pressing one of the spikes harder into her flesh. "If you try to cover over my eyes I'll bite your fingers right off!"

"You better not." The princess responded. "Because if you do I'll leave you down here to starve to death, wasting away in these chains. Trust me, you wouldn't want to know what these can do to a vampire when left in direct contact with the skin for more than a few days, Marceline. So if I were you, I'd start playing along right about now." She said seriously, plucking at one of the chains lightly with her fingers. Marceline felt her stomach twist at the thought of being left down there in the dungeon with those wretched chains binding her, her thirst growing and growing until she was driven to madness. When the princess reached out to cover her eyes again, she remained still, growling softly in the back of her throat as her vision was blacked out.

"Now I'm going to ask you again; why did you single me out? Was it because I killed your mate, or did you have some ulterior motive?" She asked once more, her voice sounding to the left of the vampire. The vampire didn't like that she couldn't see her, or more importantly, what she was going to do.

"Do you honestly think I cared about that cheating scumbag? You did me a favor! Hell, I'm glad you killed him. You saved me the trouble." Marceline snorted, twisting her body slightly and hissing as the pain in her right wrist worsened, making her wonder if the metal had finally split the skin. For a few moments there was silence, the princess's heartbeat the only thing cluing her into the woman's presence.

"What happened to the village where my apprentice and I stayed? Did you kill them all?" She asked, her voice harsher than before.

"Years ago." The vampire replied. "Well over a hundred by now."

"Then why did the old man come to find me? He said he hailed from the town, that you had been killing them off…" She began, but trailed off slowly. Marceline allowed herself a laugh.

"The old man was my familiar. I sent him out to find you and bring you to me, so I could see what you were made of. If you failed to prove yourself, I would kill you where you stood, and if you lived up to your legacy, I would make you mine. You didn't disappoint, so I followed you home, hidden in the shadows. All those chases, the destruction I caused, just to make sure you stayed interested. Seems to me like it all worked pretty well…" The vampire frowned when she heard a laugh, the hair on the back of her neck prickling like the hackles on a dog.

"You mean to tell me that all that havoc you brought about was a ploy for my attention?" She scoffed, laughing again. "So the great and powerful Vampire Queen fancies me… And here I thought your little stunt in the forest was an act meant simply to demean me."

Marceline couldn't bring herself to say anything , a blush creeping into the undead woman's face as she lay there, utterly humiliated. Anger and frustration were coiled tight deep inside her gut, but her body was betraying as she felt the wetness between her legs increasing. She almost jumped when she felt a warm palm touch her stomach unexpectedly, air hissing from between her teeth as the soft hand slid lower, hot fingertips touching the top of the black curls atop her soft mound.

"Don't look so flustered. I'm flattered, really. I've been thinking about what you said back in the forest… and I think you might be right. I truly must have a work fetish, because feeling your forbidden touch on my skin, your sinuous prowess… I couldn't remember the last time I felt so _aroused_." What had begun as a taunting statement had suddenly diverged onto a much different path, the fingers of Bubblegum's hand reaching down and stroking soft, wet outer lips. She almost laughed again when the vampire's breathe stuttered in shock, the tiniest whimper escaping from her lips as her hips tried to shift upward.

"Oh my…" The princess breathed, her voice teasing. "You seem to be quite aroused yourself, Marceline. Who would have thought the big, bad Vampire Queen would like being chained up in a princess's dungeon? You must enjoy being demeaned on some level. I've often heard of royalty like you and I enjoying such things, having everything we could ever want at our beck and call, being out of control on occasion gives a thrill almost akin to adrenaline." Bubblegum went on, one finger teasing lightly over silken folds and smiling as the vampire's hips curled upwards slightly. The tip of her middle finger slid lower, teasing around her entrance as she slipped the first knuckle of the digit inside of her. She watched the vampire bite her bottom lip in response, fighting to remain silent as the.

"I will admit I've been thinking about our encounter almost constantly since we parted ways. At first I was angry, more determined than ever to kill you, so I could prove to myself you were no different than the others. But the more I thought about it, I came to terms with the fact you have two very distinct talents I could utilize. So I propose unto you, Marceline Abadeer, that you become a servant of sorts." She said, only to be startled by the sudden roar of laughter that exploded from the vampire's chest, despite the ministrations of her hand.

"Are you actually _asking_ me to be your _pet_?" The vampire almost shrieked, her giggles echoing off the walls of the stone dungeon. "You would… I can't…" She continued laughing, making Bubblegum sigh and frown. "Well I didn't think you would warm up to the idea immediately, so I'll just have to remind you who's in charge, won't I?"

"And what is that supposed to—_Ah!_" She cried out when the finger that had been pressed against her entrance pushed inside of her without warning. Bubblegum smirked with satisfaction as she watched the vampire's mouth fall open, an exquisite moan drawn past those smooth lips as she began pumping the finger inside of her slowly, back and forth.

"You see Marceline, I could really use you as an ally of sorts, given I can keep you under control. I know that the color red can provide you with the same sustenance as that of a living person's blood, which means I can keep you fed without risking a single life. You possess abilities far beyond that of any mortal, and seeing as you seemed to have enjoyed our previous encounter, I can visualize our relationship to be quite symbiotic. But if you don't believe me, I'm more than willing to demonstrate further." As if to emphasize her point, Bubblegum pushed a second finger inside of the vampire, making her back arch off the table. The vampire couldn't bring herself to speak as the two fingers moved within her, their pace agonizingly slow.

"All you would have to do is give yourself to me completely, to acknowledge that _I_ am your master and promise that you will serve under me obediently, doing whatever I say. As a reward when you have done well, I will allow you to touch me, and I will touch you return. But I warn you, such interactions will always be on _my_ terms." She twisted her fingers inside the vampire, continuing to push them in and out of her, refusing to increase in speed, driving the vampire crazy.

"Faster." She groaned out, hips pushing harder into the princess's hand.

"Manners." Bubblegum murmured, her hand going still and making Marceline growl.

"Please! Faster please!" She snapped in frustration, and for a moment she thought she had made the princess mad, because she made as to pull her hand away. But to her relief, her hand surged forward once more, moving faster but not fast enough.

"Like this?" She asked mockingly, knowing damn well it wasn't enough. The expression on Marceline's face was perfect, her jaw clenched and eyebrows fixed together in a look of frustrated pleasure.

"Faster, please." She repeated, lifting her hips higher and moaning out when she was rewarded, ignoring the pain in his ankles. "Aaaahhhn… More, I need- Ughhh!" A third finger was added, moving at deliciously quick pace, plunging in harder than before. Her body was soon writhing about on the table, chains almost forgotten despite the stinging rawness as pleasure filled her lower body. She felt as though the princess was purposely avoiding the swollen spot inside her, as well as her throbbing clit, begging for her attention.

"If you agree to my terms, this could be a daily occurrence, Marceline." Bubblegum whispered in her ear, then stopped moving her hand and making the vampire snarl with frustration. She might've protested via words if she'd been given the time, but something soft, warm and oh so wet covered the aching bud at the top of her wet cleft, unmistakably the princess's mouth.

"Nnnng!" Her hips lifted off the table as Bubblegum's tongue stroked her bud up and down, then swirled around it, giving it a little flick before repeating the process. The three fingers inside her began thrusting in and out once more, slow and deep as they pushed in up to the knuckle, curling upward with each thrust and stroking the swollen nodule inside. Bubblegum found she rather enjoyed the taste of the vampire, light and sweet, as well as just a bit salty, as well as the feeling of the vampire's inner walls gripping at her fingers. The woman's bud was so soft and swollen as she stroked it with her tongue, her thighs quivering on either side of her face. Marceline was thoroughly enjoying herself, moaning her pleasure rather loudly, letting out breathless little whimpers here and there when Bubblegum teased the sensitive head of her clit. She was getting so close to cumming, she could feel it building up inside her, the pressure delicious as it mounted higher still. Then the princess stopped for a second time, smiling when the vampire let out a loud, keening whine of protest. Unfortunately, sounds wouldn't convince Bubblegum to let her cum.

"What is it?" She asked innocently, watching the vampire's face all the while.

"Please, don't stop. Please." She gasped, her hips twitching upward, bit the woman's fingers remained still.

"What do you want?" Bubblegum inquired, her voice barely above a whisper, but knowing the vampire could still hear her.

"I want to cum, please let me cum." She gasped, her eyes blinking rapidly when the blindfold was removed. She looked down at the princess, who was half leaning on the table with the sexiest expression the vampire had ever seen, so calm and collected even as the vampire's wetness coated her lips, cheeks and chin. Looking into those hard, dark eyes then, she knew exactly what the princess wanted to hear. And in that moment, she didn't care, sealing her fate without a second of hesitation. "Please master, let me cum."

"Yes, my pet." Bonnibel said, smiling triumphantly as she lowered her mouth to the vampire again, dragging the flat of her tongue over her swollen nub as her fingers curled.

"Aaaaah, yes! Yes, yes, _yes_!" She shrieked, her hips bucking as the princess's tongue began flicking her clit quickly, fingers sliding in hard and deep, hitting the spot inside her perfectly each time. The muscles in her thighs and stomach clenched as she let out a scream with her release, bucking wildly against the princess's face. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly drifted back down from the high, gasping for breath she didn't as her thighs trembled some more. Bubblegum left her with a parting lick that made her jump slightly from the oversensitivity, maintaining eye contact with Marceline as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her mouth.

She walked back to the side of the table and kneeling down next to the panting vampire. Her clean hand reached out to her, stroking her damp cheek gently before smoothing back her inky bangs and stroking her hair before leaning into to kiss her mouth. The vampire lifted her head willingly, meeting her lips halfway and moaning softly at how soft they were. Her long, forked tongue stroked sweet lips, venturing into the princess's mouth and tasting herself there, when all to soon Bubblegum pulled away. "So we have a deal?" She asked, their faces barely an inch apart.

"Yes." Marceline replied, smiling at her so that her fangs glinted in the dim light. Smiling with satisfaction, the princess reached out and began stroking her new pet's head once more.

"Now I have a question." The vampire murmured, stretching out on the uncomfortable flat surface of the table. "How did you find me?"

"I tracked you of course. It wasn't easy at first, but to put it simply, I found a pattern in the places you attacked and where you disappeared. There wasn't much left to do other than follow the trail after that." She said simply, when suddenly the vampire laughed. "What?" She asked, pulling back and looking a little annoyed.

"Your little ward isn't going to like me being around." Marceline noted with obvious pleasure, grinning wide enough to display all over her sharp teeth.

"Not one bit." The princess agreed, smiling back.

**A/N: I know it was a little vague in parts, but this story was mainly intended for the sex. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
